The Potter Phoenix
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Potters had two babies a boy named Harry who was destined to take out one Dark Lord & Violet who was destined to take out the other. The whole family survives the Halloween night. So Dumbledore decides to do something about Violet & he comes up with the perfect thing he changes her into a phoenix which was complicated & pain magic. & over time he tells her who she really is...M


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **WARNING: TORTURE ON A MINOR. VERY DARK DUMBLEDORE. RATED: M**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Potters had two babies a boy named Harry who was destined to take out one Dark Lord and Violet who was destined to take out the other. The whole family survives the Halloween night. So Dumbledore decides to do something about Violet and he comes up with the perfect thing he changes her into a phoenix which was complicated magic. And over time he tells her who she really is. Can Bella break the enchantment on her?...

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Dumbledore stands outside the ruins of the Potter Godric's Hollow home. He was so glad this had happened he had placed a spell on Peter to go to Voldemort and now this was the result. He moves into the house and sees James on the stairs and was shocked he was only stunned. Dumbledore decides not to wake him up here. So he continues on and again Lily was only stunned. And Voldemort's robes where in a pile on the floor.

Dumbledore was getting angry and then he hears the two babies crying. He sees them one with a lightning bolt scar and the other with a strange symbol on her head. That could tie her to him. So he decided to act quickly before anyone else came and picked up Violet and put blood in the crib to make everyone believe she was dead.

He hears someone coming so he apparates out of Godric's Hollow and to Hogwarts and quickly to his room above his office. He puts Violet in a crib not that he cared but he would need a plan to hide her. And to make sure she would never be a threat to his power.

He hears the floo go off downstairs and quickly makes his way down and puts a concerned look on his face.

"Sirius what is wrong?" Dumbledore asks seeing Sirius's head in his fire

"Voldemort came! James, Lily and Harry are alive but…Violet is dead. There is blood everywhere and it was her blood! James, Lily and Harry need medical attention can Poppy look at them?" Sirius asks

"Weren't you the Secret Keeper Sirius?" Dumbledore asks acting like he didn't know

"No it was that traitor Pettigrew. Can we come through Albus?" Sirius asks

"Of course", Dumbledore says

Soon Sirius was coming through the floo with Harry in his arms and James and Lily helping each other.

"We will take them too Poppy", Dumbledore says with his fake grandfatherly concern showing

They slowly walk to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore having sent a Patronus to Poppy and Minerva. Lily was sobbing at the loss of her little baby girl.

"James! Lily! Where is Violet?" Minerva asks seeing her two favourite pupils and only one baby

"She is dead. Voldemort killed her. There was nothing left but blood", James says his voice dead

"I am so sorry let me help you", Minerva says helping Lily into the Hospital Wing

Poppy immediately goes into a tizzy seeing everyone and begins to run all kinds of tests on them. She declared that James and Lily were only hit with stunners and that they would only need rest. Harry, Poppy said was fine.

"But what about the scar on his head?" Lily asks

"Your love for him deflected the killing curse and saved his life by my tests", Dumbledore says after waving his wand

"Why didn't it work on Vio…et", Lily chokes out the name

"It only protected the strongest twin. I am deeply saddened for your loss", Dumbledore says without remorse but making it sound like he did

"You all need rest. I should keep you all here in the Hospital Wing to monitor you", Poppy says

"We just want to go home to Potter Manor now the threat is over", James says dully

"Voldemort will return one day in the future. I do not believe he is gone. But for now we are safe", Dumbledore says

"We will deal with that when the time comes. Can we go home now?" James asks

"Only with Mr Black with you. And you take Dreamless sleep", Poppy compromises

"We will thank you Poppy", James says as Lily wasn't talking

Sirius picks up Harry who was fast asleep and Dumbledore leads them to his office and lets them use his floo to get to Potter Manor. Once they were gone Dumbledore closes the floo and brings out a book on the Dark Arts like Dark Alchemy, Dark Potions and Dark Runes. He starts to find ones that would work. Finally after hours of research he found what he would need.

He was going to change baby Violet who was destined to be his destroyer into an animal and one that would now look odd if it lived for years. He was going to change that baby into a phoenix. The whole ritual would be very painful for the person the runes, potions and spells would be cast on the baby but they would work. And now he was her magical guardian he would add collars on to the babies neck but they would take at least a week to get everything crafted. And a another week to get all the potions ready. He would have to put up with the brat for two weeks as a baby till everything was ready.

"Smalls!" Dumbledore calls

Smalls the house elf pops into his office in a second.

"Master Dumbledore called Smalls sir?" Smalls asks

"Yes there is a baby in my room. All you need to do is feed her. And that is it. You are to do nothing else to her and not to tell anyone else about her ever. Do you understand the order?" Dumbledore asks

"Smalls does Master Dumbledore. But what about changing and bathing the baby? Smalls can do that", Smalls asks

"No just feed her once a day one bottle", Dumbledore orders

"But Master Dumbledore…", Smalls starts

"I AM IN CHARGE HERE! DO WHAT I ORDER!" Dumbledore yells

"Yes Master Dumbledore", Smalls says disappearing

Dumbledore now was free to start everything he needed. And he was going to the Room of Requirement that he knew about to prepare everything he needed to get the little brat under his control…

* * *

Fawkes squawks as he picks up what Dumbledore had in mind but he couldn't do nothing about it. He was bound by a dark ritual to Dumbledore and wouldn't be able to betray him. All he could do would be to comfort the chick when she joined him…

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

* * *

Dumbledore had finished putting the finishing touches on the potions and collars he would be using and also the small table he would strap the baby too. He hadn't bothered with watching the baby for the last two weeks but he knew from Smalls that she was in a bad way because she hadn't been getting enough food or having her nappy changed and had developed an infection in her bottom and other areas. And she was screaming all the time in pain. But he didn't care soon she would have to deal with it. And this preparation wasn't going to kill her.

"Smalls!" Dumbledore says

"Master Dumbledore called Smalls?" Smalls asks

"Bring the brat here", Dumbledore says

"Yes Master Dumbledore. Smalls will do", Smalls says disappearing and reappearing with a smelly baby who was screaming

"Put her on the table", Dumbledore orders

Smalls looks at the table which had clamps on it and didn't want to do it but she had too she was ordered. She puts the small baby on the table. And backs away. And doesn't see the spell hitting her. Dumbledore had oblitatied her memory of the brat from her mind so if by some chance she had found away around his order she couldn't say anything. He sent another spell at Smalls and she disappears back to the kitchen.

Dumbledore then turns to the brat and vanished the diaper and could see the blistering and dirty parts of the little girl. Dumbledore goes over and stretches one of her little hands and puts it in a clamp and does the same to the other. Then does her feet so the baby couldn't move from the table. The baby was screaming at how tight the clamps where on her little wrists.

Little Violet didn't know what was going on she was so confused. Where was her Mummy and Daddy? Why was this bad man doing to her? Where her parents doing this to her? She was hungry and in pain.

"Now brat I know you can understand me. And you will remember all of this because I am going to make you so you know not to mess with me. This first collar is total recall of all events in your life starting now. It will be on you for the rest of your life", Dumbledore says

Gets a small silver collar and wraps it around Violet's neck and it locks on causing her to scream. Dumbledore then uses a strong water spell on Violet and washes her off not checking the water pressure that was peeling off her skin.

"Now the next collar will make sure you don't lose you mind or die from everything that will happen", Dumbledore says

He grabs another silver collar with more runes on it and ties it around Violet's neck and again she screams as it sticks into her neck.

"Next collar is an obedience collar you will have to obey my every command", Dumbledore says and buts the gold collar on her neck

Again Violet screams as it pieces her skin in her neck.

"Next is a chain collar you will be using it unless I order you somewhere. It will chain you too my office and is invisible to everyone but me", Dumbledore says putting the gold collar on her

Again Violet screams.

"Now the potions. First is a loyalty potion which is keyed to me which is permeant", Dumbledore says forcing the potion down her throat

Violet gags as the potion goes down her small throat and after two minutes all the potion was in her system.

"The next potion is a honour potion which is also keyed to me which is permeant", Dumbledore says shoving the potion into her little mouth

Violet gags as the foul tasting potion goes into her mouth and again it takes two minutes for all the potion to finish going into her system.

"Next potion will bind you too me which is permeant until I die", Dumbledore says

Violet gags as the red potion goes into her system and lasts for four minutes before she was left gasping.

"The next potion we break your twin bond with young Harry", Dumbledore says

Violet gags again as a green potion was forced down her throat and it takes 3 minutes to fully enter her body and she feels something snap.

"The second last potion is a permeant obedience potion every command you will obey me", Dumbledore says

The orange potion goes done her throat and again it lasts four minutes because of how much potion she was getting. Violet felt so full with all the potions in her.

"You will not throw any of these potions up", Dumbledore orders

Violet finds she indeed couldn't throw them up.

"This potion will go with the ritual I will be going", Dumbledore says pulling out a black potion

He pours it into her mouth and Violet screams and tries to get away as her insides were burning. And they felt like they were surrounding her organs.

"Now the runes", Dumbledore says

Dumbledore starts drawing runes on her head, eyes, arms, legs, body and every other part including her butt and private area. All the runes hurt her, burn her and she screamed.

"Now the ritual. I am turning you into a phoenix you will have the tears and all thanks to the runes and potions. You will not be able to be human unless someone breaks the runes but I have destroyed that book so this is forever…", Dumbledore begins to chant in the old language with the elder wand pressed on her mind

And Violet beings to thrash and scream loudly as she feels her body starting to slowly change. It started with her organs as the potion became to active and change her organs to that of a phoenix. That process lasted half an hour to fully change her organs. Then he began on her body. Her nose became a beak, her arms shrunk and came out of the clamps as wings. Her feet and body started to grow grey feathers. Her eyes became that of a phoenix and suddenly her head shrinks and her hair turns into feathers. Soon she was free of all restraints and she sat there a crying baby phoenix. The whole process of turning her body took over 3 hours to complete.

"Now to tie you to me. Before you can bond with someone else", Dumbledore says and chants again in the dark language

Violet feels like a black band was wrapped around her heart and brain connecting her to the man who caused her all this pain. Violet cries phoenix tears at the pain she was in after everything had finished.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Dumbledore asks cheerfully

Violet cries.

"Your knew name is Violette. I will say I found you on a trip and named you after yourself when the Potters ask me. Now we are done here and you are totally loyal to me", Dumbledore says banishing all the equipment he had used

He made sure everything was gone so no evidence of anything dark would be traced to him.

"Now lets take you to Fawkes. He will be responsible for you", Dumbledore says picking up the chick and walking to his office

Lucky there was nobody in the halls of Hogwarts and the ghosts where somewhere else. He had made sure he was invisible to the portraits. He got to his office and Fawkes was singing mournfully. Dumbledore places the baby chick Violette onto the perch and the collar chain attaches her to the perch.

"Fawkes she is your responsibility. She is your new companion and who knows when she is full grown I might find a spell for you mate with her in maybe 5 years. I can make a lot of money on selling phoenix chicks!" Dumbledore says gleefully

Fawkes squawks in anger but he couldn't do anything about it he was bound to Dumbledore this very dark man and if he found a spell to make him rape Violette he wouldn't be able to resist it. Fawkes goes over to the new phoenix and crows to her in condolences of her lost human life. Because he knew she would be too young to be about to be able to turn human again and remember being a human. Even with her memory collar on her she wouldn't know a thing about being human because she was so young when she was forced into a phoenix.

Fawkes knew it was going to be tortures years ahead for the young chick. He hoped he could help the young one…

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
